Seul avec toi
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: On était bien tous les deux. Puis elle est arrivé, comme un arrière goût dégueulasse coincé au coin des lèvres. Zombis. Apocalypse. Cerveaux bouffés. Destruction de l'humanité. Humanstuck. Rayez les mentions inutiles. Personne va lire ce truc, si ?


On était bien, tous les deux.

Je sais plus trop comment ça a commencé, toute cette histoire. Juste que du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé à exploser la face de personnes en décompositions pour pas me faire bouffer.

On se connaissait vaguement, de vue du moins on m'avait dit que t'étais un chieur coincé et j'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je m'en foutais, à l'époque, je crois. J'avais encore Mituna, puis Damara de temps à autre, et son japonais à la con que je pigeais une fois sur deux. Meenah trainait dans le coin parfois, sans doute parce que sa vie sociale se limitait trop à Aranea, Meenah qui était ma racaille préférée et sans doute à cause de son côté lesbienne, savait juste me renvoyer foutre quand je la draguais. J'avais vraiment un petit béguin, genre, au début, avant que ça vire juste à l'habitude pure et simple.

J'étais bien, et même si je l'avais pas avoué à l'époque, aux autres ou à moi-même, je crois que j'étais heureux pour de vrai.

Puis tout ce bordel a commencé. J'ai plus revu mes potes – fin, je suppose que ça l'était, même s'ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance de trop se foutre de ma gueule. Je dis ça, mais je les aimais, même si j'ai pas été capable de chialer - sans doute qu'ils sont morts. Ou peut-être qu'ils survivent du mieux qu'ils peuvent, comme moi. Je sais pas et à vrai dire, même si je me pose encore la question de temps à autre, la réponse m'importe peu depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

C'était con, au début. Juste un pull rouge vif, une laine abimée dans mon champ de vision. J'étais prêt à te tirer dessus, et j'aurais peut-être dû le faire, en fin de compte. Tu aurais sans doute pas autant souffert et moi non plus, au final.

Mais c'est trop tard pour réfléchir à ce que je n'ai pas fait. On s'est approché l'un de l'autre, de la méfiance de ceux qui ont tout perdu, de ceux qui ont vu des proches s'entredévorer, ou ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la scène. T'étais blessé et moi aussi, même si sans doute moins profondément – on était des survivants, toi comme moi.

En voyant qu'on ne risquait rien, on a commencé à parler, l'air de rien, avant de se décider à faire route ensemble. À deux, on risquait quoi ? C'est ce qu'on se disait, peut-être qu'à deux, on allait moins souffrir, qu'on n'aurait plus rien à céder à la vie qui avait déjà trop profité de ses droits.

Mais la vie est une chienne et elle ne nous a rien épargné.

Le temps passait, on marchait de ville en ville, comme on pouvait. On savait pas quoi faire, où aller. On était paumé comme deux gamins, deux gosses seuls ensemble pour mieux s'épauler.

J'ai découvert ton côté bavard, celui d'un Kankri d'avant qui causait à n'en plus finir comme un enfant avide d'attention, un peu arrogant et trop fier pour cette situation qu'était la nôtre. Mais t'étais mignon, Kan.

T'étais même adorable. Et ça me rendait dingue, complètement cinglé, même. Mais je t'ai jamais dit. Jamais avoué, jamais faibli. J'aurais pu, peut-être – tout te crier, c'est pas des putains de zombis qui se seraient foutus de ma gueule. J'aurais pu, peut-être – et sans doute que face à mes putains de sentiments, tu serais resté, tu m'aurais pas laissé, et encore aujourd'hui, on serait seuls ensemble à marcher contre le reste de l'univers.

C'est vrai, on vivait pas comme des rois. Au contraire, on survivait comme on pouvait. C'était dur. Parce que plus de la moitié de la planète était plus qu'un tas de chair dénué de toute volonté, juste cet instinct qui te hurle de bouffer tout être vivant. Parce que vite, y'a plus eu personne pour s'occuper de rien – plus d'eau, plus d'électricité. Parce que la nourriture encore comestible se faisait rare, parce que j'avais la certitude qu'un jour on se retrouverait avec une putain de centrale nucléaire devant nous, prête à péter, à tous nous tuer pour de vrai, cette fois. Parce que si l'être humain est pas infini, on l'était encore moins, qu'on n'avait pas eu le droit de vivre, nous.

Mais même avec cette peur qui n'en finissait pas, je t'avais toi alors ça allait. Alors j'étais bien.

Alors une centrale aurait bien pu péter que j'en aurais rien eu à foutre, tu sais. Si seulement mon cadavre pouvait enlacer le tiens, si seulement on restait tous les deux, seuls ensemble.

Les jours et les nuits passaient, au coin du feu – tu montais la garde, puis moi, à tour de rôle. Et parfois on dormait pas ni l'un ni l'autre, à se raconter des anecdotes un petit sourire aux lèvres – tu avais de si jolies lèvres, si tu savais comme j'avais envie de les embrasser – ou nos peines les plus profondes.

Tu avais été élevé par une femme que tu considérais comme ta mère, sans jamais me révéler son nom – tu disais qu'elle était belle. Tu disais qu'il n'existait pas et n'existerait jamais de femme aussi magnifique qu'elle avait pu l'être. Même si parfois agaçante – tu grimaçais un peu, énervé comme de ces adolescents qui parlent de parents trop lourds, qui ne comprennent rien à rien – tu l'aimais, et c'était comme un crève-cœur quand tu as enfoncé un couteau dans sa tempe et éclaté sa tête comme tu pouvais pour t'assurer qu'elle était morte, ta maman. Pour t'assurer qu'elle ne te tuerait pas même si t'en avais envie.

Tu m'as raconté au fil du temps ta vie, et j'avais l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

On était bien, seuls ensemble.

Puis elle est arrivée. J'en avais rien à foutre, au début, comme le reste des survivants qui n'étaient pas toi. Et si j'ai pris longtemps à t'apprivoiser, à tel point que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps, il n'a fallu qu'un ou deux jours en sa compagnie pour lui tenir des discours plus longs que les morales à deux francs que tu t'amusais à me rabâcher encore une heure ou deux avant son apparition dans nos vies. Parce qu'en bon drogué, je dévalisais tous les magasins que je trouvais pour un putain de paquet de trente.

Puis du jour au lendemain t'es parti. J'ai pas compris le pourquoi du comment. T'étais juste plus là, elle non plus, qu'un rien et qu'un vide. Et j'avais mal parce que je t'aimais. Parce que je pouvais plus te protéger.

Alors j'ai avancé. Je savais pas pourquoi, peut-être dans l'espoir de te retrouver et combler ce trou béant que t'avais laissé au fond de moi. Peut-être dans l'espoir de plus avoir mal. Je sais plus vraiment le pourquoi du comment, juste que j'avançais dénué d'un cœur que tu m'avais volé sans aucune pitié, taillé en pièces plus violemment qu'un zombi et abandonné là, quelque part.

Alors j'ai avancé. J'ai explosé bien des gens, j'ai cru te reconnaître à l'angle de mon esprit, mais j'étais toujours désespérément seul. Le seul vrai mort sur cette terre où la notion est devenue abstraite.

~o~

Il m'aura fallu du temps. J'ai gravé les jours sur un bras et les nuits sur une jambe, et chaque fois que tu me manquais je pleurais et je tuais. Un carnaval de cadavres, une pluie de larmes. À n'en plus pouvoir.

J'étais déjà cinglé avant tout ça, mais tu m'as prouvé que j'étais un tordu, que j'avais besoin de toi, que tu étais tout pour moi, et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans être seul avec toi.

Alors je t'ai vu. Je l'ai vu. Ses carreaux pétés et son regard suppliant, et toi transformé qui allait pour la dévorer.

Je n'ai pas bougé. Seulement observé le spectacle dégueulasse sous mes yeux – comment tes dents, soudain tranchantes – à moins que ça n'ait toujours été le cas ? – ont déchirés sa chair, dévoré son cerveau, fait un monstre.

J'ai jubilé. J'en aurais presque éclaté d'un rire, si je n'avais pas mal. Si je n'avais pas ce désespoir sourd au fond de moi. Si tu n'étais pas réduit à un amas de chair pestilentiel, guidé par ton envie de dévorer tout être vivant sur ton passage.

Je t'ai tué.

Sans hésitation. Je t'ai tué. Elle aussi.

Sans hésitation, j'ai embrassé tes lèches décharnées, presqu'inexistantes, et je ne sais pas si cette pression que j'ai senti n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ou une réalité trop cruelle. J'ai ensuite retiré ton pull, avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable. Sans prendre la peine de retirer les éventuels morceaux de toi – à la fois ignoble et poétique – qui s'étaient peut-être incrustés dans cette laine, issue des mains expertes de cette mère morte crevée de tes mains, j'ai accroché le vêtement autour de ma taille.

Et je suis parti.

J'ai avancé, la peur au ventre qu'une centrale explose et emporte tout.

Mais ça va, tu sais.

Et même si le goût écœurant de ta chair décomposée me reste toujours en bouche comme une note amère, même si ton pull n'est qu'un vestige de ce que tu n'es plus, j'avance, seul avec toi.


End file.
